nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Heart
Black Heart: The story of Edward Richtofen By [[User:TheDoctor115|TheDoctor115]], based off of the Zombies storyline created by Treyarch. Prolouge The voices grow stronger every day. The power is wonderful. Maxis would like to take it away. Bah! As if I would let that happen. Samuel and my other little puppets will see to that. After all, I control the undead masses, like It was always meant for me to do. But...something is missing. The voices deny it, and everything I want is here with the Aether. But....I can't help but feel that.....hmm. But enough of that! I am Edward Richtofen, supreme ruler of all life! And you have had the pleasure of hearing my story. Now, lets begin. Chapter 1 I was born in 1910, in a small town of Germany. My mother, Katrina, was caring and loving. However, my father, Eric, was a different story. He would go off every day to that damned pub and drink the night away, leaving my poor, weak mother to take care of me and Stefanie. Ah, Stefanie. She was my older sister by 3 years. We loved to play in the yard. She would chase me all over the grass, both of us laughing. Then, we would play with our stuffed dog. Mother couldn't afford to get us a real dog, but she did something with much more love. She sat down and knitted us a beautiful dog. It's fur was soft to the touch, and it's eyes were deep and loving. It was a brown dog, with black patches on it's eyes and paws. I named it Winstin. He was me and Stefanie's best friend. We would pretend to feed him, and walk him, and play with him just as any regular pup. Eight years had passed, and I was moving on to 5th grade. I was excited. After all, I was ready to meet my new classmates and teacher. I sat down in my new seat and adjusted my things. I grabbed out my notebook and looked up at the clock. 10 minutes early! I realized that I must have walked here a bit earlier than normal. I made a mental note to check the clock, and then I opened my notebook to a empty page. I started with a few brief lines, and then I turned them into a picture. It was a large, grassy hill, in a dark storm. I was always told I was a good artist. The lightning striking the hill looked almost unreal. It illuminated the rest of the page. The clouds were dark and gray. They looked menacing, like phantoms in nightmares. I was so wrapped up in etching out the texture of the grass, I almost didn't hear the voice in front of me. Chapter 2 "Hello." said the boy. He had jet black hair and blue eyes. I looked up and smiled, embarrased. "Sorry," I began. "I guess I didn't see you there." He shrugged and said with a smile, "It's all right. You did look kind of busy, working on that picture and all." I looked down and said, "Oh, this? Nah, this is just a doodle. It's not that great." He sat down next to me and picked up my notebook. "You kidding me?" he asked. "This is fantastic! It looks like you can actually touch the grass!" I smiled a small grin. The boy reached his hand out. "I'm Ludvig Maxis, but most people just call me Ludvig." I smiled and shook his hand. "Edward. Edward Richtofen." And that is how our friendship began. Chapter 3 Maxis and I were the bestest of friends from that day onward. He introduced me to his other pals, Schuster and Groph. At first, they seemed a little obnoxious, but I grew to like them too. And, another thing about Maxis, he was brilliant. I mean, so was I, but Maxis was positively genius! I remember the day of the science fair, where he wowed the audience with his explaining of chemical compounds and mixtures, ions and atoms. I brought a model of the human organ system. But it might as well have been a baking soda volcano. Not a soul noticed my project when Maxis demonstrated chemical reactions. Was I jealous? Well, I might've been if it wasn't so fasinating. And get this. He actually brought a sample of Element 115! That stuff is hard to get hold of, but Maxis's father was a chemist. Wierdest thing, though. During Maxis's demonstration of 115, a fly landed on my shoulder. I swatted it hard, and it fell to the ground. But then, in a matter of seconds, it got back up! I swatted it a few more times, and nothing! Then it actually bit into my shoulder, and I swatted it one more time. Dead. It was rather peculiar. But I quickly forgot it in all that happened later. Chapter 4 As soon as the bus pulled onto my street, I knew something was wrong. Police officers were talking to my mother, and she had tears dripping down her face. My heart skipped a beat. What had happened? I ran off the bus, ignoring cries from Maxis to wait up. He ran behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, what's wrong?" he asked with sincerity. I looked at him, with pure terror, and replied, "I don't know, Ludvig. I don't-" Suddenly, a police officer walked over to me. "Son, there has been a bit of trouble with-" I escaped his grasp and ran to Mother. "Mother, what is happening?" I asked with tears of fear. She embraced me in a deep hug, breathing shaky gasps. The other officer glanced up from his notebook. He crouched down and delivered the news that would scar me forever. "Son, I'm afraid that......your sister was....er...shot...in a gang shooting while she was walking home from school. She didn't make it, I'm afraid." He went on to say other things, but my mind was numb. I couldn't think, I could only feel. I could only feel the pain inside my heart. Stefanie was gone. She was gone. Gone..... Chapter 5 I spent the next few days in my room with the door locked. I didn't eat, I didn't drink. The most I did was stare into space, think, and sleep. I had lost 3 pounds by the time I came out. All I could think about was Stefanie. She was the greatest sister anyone could have. And to be killed in some shooting. My grief escalated into rage. My vision grew red, my teeth clenched and my hands went numb and started to shake. I wanted revenge. I wanted to cause them pain. Something inside me changed slightly that day. Not a full on shift, but more of a slight tilt. I swear I heard a single whisper: ''Go.'' But that was all. Chapter 6 After a period of 2 weeks, I came out of my room. My mother was overjoyed at my deciding to leave the room. She had been begging me to come out for days. She cooked me a hearty meal, of all my favorite foods. But all I could do was focus on what I had to do. It was Spring break, so I didn't have to worry about it being a school night. I don't think I would have cared either way. I don't know. But, that night, when Mother and Father were alseep, I snuck into the kitchen. I grabbed a dark coat off of the wall, and covered my mouth and nose with a black scarf. I pulled out what I needed out from the kitchen drawer: a bucther knife. I gently pressed my finger on the point, a smile crossing my face. Did I have second thoughts about what I was going to do? Yes. Doubt crossed my mind a few times, but I shook it away. I had already decided to do this. I had to. Stefanie would have. Wouldn't she? Chapter 7 I crossed through the alley, stray cats scurrying out of my way. Then, I heard what I had wanted to hear: hushed voices. "So when do we go?" asked the first voice. "We could go now if we wanted to" said the second voice. "Those damn idiots killed three of our own in that shooting." I peered around the corner. The first man nodded. He had messy, blonde hair and hard features. "Yeah, I heard a few innocent people got caught in it too. Morons were in the wrong place at the wrong time." I was suddenly filled with rage, and the next thing I knew, my knife was against the man's throat. I could smell the sweat dripping down his flesh. It was the scent of fear. And it smelled...satisfactory. "Holy f**k!" the other man said, drawing out a pistol. His hands were jittery. The scent was on him, too. "Okay, kid." he said slowly. "Let's drop the knife. Nice and easy, now." I screamed in rage, "Where are they?!" The man walked backward slowly, then moved forward again. "Easy, Kid." he said in a small voice. "AWNSER ME!" I screamed, digging the knife ever so slightly into the man's throat, while listening to his pained gasps. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" "Who?!" the man asked in terror. "The bastards that killed a bunch of people in that shooting!" I growled. The man slowly put his pistol on the ground while saying slowly, "We found thier hideout a few days ago. Their in the abandoned lumber mill a few blocks away!" I looked down, at his weapon. "Give me the gun." I growled. "Okay, Okay, here. Just don't hurt us!" he replied in horror. I grasped the gun he handed me. Luger P08. It felt light in my palm, and cool. I pointed it at the man, and slowly started backing up. Then, I threw the first man forward and ran. I could hear them behind me, but they couldn't keep up. I easily outran them. When I was certain that they were gone, I walked through an alley into a parking lot. I looked up, and saw the Lumber Mill. I smiled. Chapter 8 I walked through a shattered window, and crawled into the shadow of a large pallet of boxes. I heard voices farther down the hall. I crept towards them slowly, until I could hear them. There were at least 6 of them, most of them playing poker. The other two had a conversation by the wall. "So, how long until the police find us, do ya' think?" one of them asked. "Hannes, quit being an dummkopf. We picked the perfect spot. No one will find us." another one said. The one named Hannes took a puff on a cigar, and then said, "I dunno, that was a pretty big shooting we did. Thanks to Mr. Shooty over here, we hit a couple of innocents." The other one, the one in the white suit, grabbed Joey by the collar and breathed into his face a sour cigar stench I could smell from across the room. "The name is Gabriel, asshole. And you should shut up before I cut your fingers off." Hannes quickly stopped talking. "And besides," Gabriel continued. "That idiot schoolgirl should've walked some other street way. This is our territory." I clenched my fists in rage, and dashed into the room. Before anyone could react, I stabbed my knife into the side of one of the thug's heads. The blood splattered my hands and face, and the stench of death filled my nostrils. While the others recoiled in surprise, I shot them off one by one. The one named Gabriel ran off, and Hannes fumbled with his holster to grab his pistol. I shot him and ran after Gabriel. He was dashing across the catwalks, trying to get outside. I shot him in the leg, and he collapsed. I walked towards him, and kicked his pistol out of his hand. I punched him in the jaw, and again, and again. "Look at me." I said gravely. He began to slowly peer up. "LOOK AT ME!" I shouted in rage. He gazed into my eyes, and became horrified by whatever he saw in me. I was glad. I pointed the pistol at him and cocked the hammer. But then, I paused. No. Not good enough. I threw it over the railing and stabbed the knife into his ribs. The screams were glorious. I stabbed again, and again. He looked into my eyes, silently pleading. But I had no mercy to give. I looked off to my right, and saw a gallon of gasoline and some matches. I smiled. I grabbed the gallon and poured it all over him, into the wounds I had made. Then I poured it around him, in a puddle of death. I walked out of the room, pausing only to light a match and toss it at him. The only thing more powerful than the light of the fire, was the screams of agony that escaped his evil soul. Chapter 9 I walked home in the cover of the shadows. I was becoming more and more horrified by what I had done, I had killed-no, ''massacred'' six people. But...part of me felt relished with happiness. The sick pigs were dead. And it is what Stefanie would have done. It had to be. When I got home, my parents were still asleep. I washed the blood off of my hands and face, but the emotions didn't go away for a while. I walked quietly into my room, being careful not to awake Mother and Father. I sat in bed, sleep now drawing closer to my eyelids. But then, I saw Winstin. His eyes locked into mine, and the stuffed dog suddenly made me weep silently with powerful sadness. I couldn't hold on to those memories anymore. It was too painful. I ripped off the stuffed toy's head, and threw both pieces out the window. I collasped on the bed, exhausted. Suddenly, I just....started laughing. I started laughing and couldn't stop. I was here, depressed out of my mind, and I couldn't stop laughing. I laughed myself into a deep sleep. I woke up the next day. Spring Break was two days from being over, and I started reverting back to normal. I hung out with Maxis, Schuster and Groph. I remember one day, we went to Maxis's tree house. Maxis had been kind enough to review what I had missed at school, the first few days before spring break when I was at home mourning. I was drawing a meteor shower at a ancient Athen temple. I looked up, and Maxis was lecturing Groph and Schuster. "....and so, the way chemical and physical properties differ is that while physical properties needn't be...." I hardly paid attention. All I could think about was the smell of blood in my nose, the feel of steel through flesh. I shook my head and finished the curves on the last meteor. Then, while Maxis was lecturing, we heard sirens outside, at my house. I ran quickly down the sidewalk to my house. Police. ''Oh, god. ''I thought. They had found out what I did. But, no, it was my father they dragged out. "Get off me, you morons!" he shouted angrily. The officer slammed him down on the hood of the police car. "You are going away for a long time, bastard!" the officer shouted. What was going on? Chapter 10 Later that week, I found out that Father was arrested for getting in a bar fight. Now, he does that a lot, but this time he was unfortanate enough to get in a bar fight with two police officers, who were there on break, and he wound up putting a broken beer bottle in a officer's skull. And if that wasn't enough, he grabbed the guy's gun and tried to kill the other officer. I was rather relieved, actually. After all, I hated him. But Mother was devastated. Father was the main source of income for our family. We began to have less aand less. I couldn't stand to have Mother be in such poverty, so I decided to get a job. Maxis informed me that the butcher's shop was the only available place in town. So that is where I headed. I walked in, and the now-familiar stench of dead flesh was in the air. I walked behind the desk into the butchery room. A short, plump man with wiry gray hair had his back to me. He raised a large butcher knife and chopped into a pound of beef. "Excuse me, Sir," I said. He turned to me and wiped his hands on his blood-stained apron. For a butcher, he was actually a nice guy. He said with a twinkling smile, "Yes? How can I help you?" I smiled, now relaxed by his nice manner. "I was wondering if you could hire me," I said. "My Father is in jail and Mother is too frail to work at most jobs." The butcher gave me a sympathetic look and held out his hand. "I'm Franz. Pleasure to meet you." he began. "and tell you what. Because I don't want to see anyone in such poor shape, I'll hire you and give you $5.50 instead of $3.50 an hour." I smiled. "Thank you, sir." I said greatfully. Little did I know that this job would give me much more than money. Chapter 11 I slammed the cleaver into the pig again, a satisfactory grin crossing my face. It had been 4 months since I had been hired, and I was already moving up in the ranks. A few weeks earlier, theyhad discovered the warehouse,along with the dead mobsters. I still wondered if I did the right thing, but I always shook any bad feeligs away. Now was no time for regret. I grabbed the pig's head in my gloved hand, and placed it in the bin behind me. Franz came along and said, "Young Edward, why dont you take the rest of the day off. You deserve it." I tipped my hat towards him, and took off my gloves and apron. After leaving, I noticed it was a cool day, despite it being June. I shrugged. Walking along, I started examining the sky. Pretty. It was a pinkish hue, ot unlike the pigs I slaugthered. I soon came to my destination. The general health clinic. I stepped inside the white, brick building. I walked up the stairs, as I had many times before, until I came to the office where my therapist, Sarah, coducted her "sessions". I wasn't exactly too fond of her, but my mother thought I could use some help after Stefanie had died. I was starting to place my hand on the knob when I heard: "....definitely some sort of post-traumatic stress disorder. All the tests have give us disturbing results.....Uh-huh....I see.....Alright then, I'll do that." I waited a few seconds, and then entered. She turned to me, surprised. "Edward, you are early!" I replied, "Franz let me out early today, Miss Sarah." She nodded, and gestured toward the seat. "Have a seat, please." she saidwhile looking down at her clipboard. I did as I was told, and she began to activate a projecter. It was an ink blot test. I had never had one, but I thought I knew what they were. "Can you tell me what this is?" she asked. I squinted hard, and thought a minute. "A.....butterfly." I said hesitantly. She scribbled something down and went to the next slide. I looked hard. "A......cleaver." She paused, and then went to the next slide, This went on for a few slides,and I gave different awnsers. "A teddy bear. A gun. A bottle. And....fire....." My eyes went to thet night, with fire all around. "No, no, NO!" I screamed. My head started ringing, and I passed out onto the floor. ''Chapter 13''=